


Make Him Say It

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Lingerie, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators, nonbinary yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Yuri thinks Ashe is beautiful, but Ashe doesn't seem to believe it. That just means Yuri needs to try harder, doing whatever it takes to get Ashe to see himself the way Yuri sees him.WHATEVER it takes.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Make Him Say It

“Give me a turn, kitten.”

Ashe held out his arms, turning in … a circle? He supposed he was meant to go all the way around, but the high heels made him awkward. He wobbled as he completed the turn, facing Yuri, who lounged on the bed. 

Ashe could hardly pick them out. Even if it weren’t for the cushions and pillows and gauzy curtains all around them, Yuri themself also wore a shimmering gold robe, lacy thigh high stockings, outrageous clear high heels and elbow length gloves. And that was to say nothing of the lacy white lingerie exposing most of their lean body. 

Goddess, they were beautiful. 

The soft lavender of their eye shadow was mirrored in the tiny buds decorating the lingerie. The straps of the undergarments only made Yuri’s own long, lean lines more striking. They looked more like a porcelain statue than a flesh and blood person, a lovingly crafted monument to the very concept of beauty. 

They licked their glossy lips as they eyed Ashe up and down. He fought the urge to cover himself, to shrink down. 

“You look gorgeous, peach,” Yuri said, their words as silky smooth as the lavender hair spilling past their shoulders. 

Ashe did not feel gorgeous, especially not with Yuri laid out before him like that. They’d urged him to wear this ensemble, promised it would look incredible on him, but Ashe remained unconvinced. He didn’t mind the lavender elbow-length gloves or even the matching thigh highs. But he wasn’t sure he looked as ravishing as Yuri in the lacy pink panties. The strappy top curved around his chest and down to his waist, but he wasn’t all elegant long lines like Yuri. And the pink spiked collar around his neck probably just came across as silly rather than enticing. 

Yuri crawled forward, gold robe shimmering around them like jewels melting over their body. “Come here, my little mousey.” 

Ashe tottered forward, feeling more silly and unwieldy with every step. When he reached the edge of the plush bed, Yuri got up on their knees, hooking a finger under Ashe’s collar to tug him down.

“I’m going to keep you in this until you understand how beautiful you are,” Yuri said. 

Something about the way Yuri spoke sent a spike of fear down Ashe’s spine. Excitement chased it, sizzling through his nerves. 

Yuri moved their finger around the collar, trailing all the way around to the back, where they found the leash. Even as Yuri adjusted it so that the leash lay down the front of Ashe’s body, Ashe trembled in anticipation. Yuri was being gentle, slow, barely putting applying any pressure.

Until they did. 

The moment Yuri yanked, Ashe fell forward, tumbling onto the bed. 

Yuri didn’t let him recover, pushing him onto his back and straddling his thighs. They cinched up on the leash, forcing Ashe’s head up a little.

“You’re beautiful,” Yuri said. 

Ashe tried to hold still, but his face must have twitched or tightened in some way. Yuri yanked on the leash, pulling him up more. They leaned down, their lips nearly against his when they said:

“Ashe Ubert, you are beautiful.”

Ashe murmured against Yuri’s mouth as they smothered his protests. Ashe wanted to writhe against them, to push up against the place where Yuri’s ass pressed against his hips. But he suspected Yuri wasn’t going to allow that. 

Indeed, when they pulled away from Ashe’s mouth, leaving him gasping, they kept holding the leash tight. 

Yuri eased up only enough to move down Ashe’s body. They plucked at the harness criss-crossed over Ashe’s chest, letting it snap back into place. It didn’t hurt. It wasn’t elastic enough for that. Yet Ashe gasped all the same. It wasn’t the sensation itself; it was the threat behind it.

Yuri delivered on that threat when they reached the pink panties.

Ashe was so hard the skimpy cloth was hardly covering anything by the time Yuri got to it. Yuri ran a finger under it all the same, trailing along the elastic, grazing Ashe’s cock. If it was anyone but Yuri, Ashe might have thought that contact was incidental, but Yuri was a master of leaving nothing to chance while making it all seem like happenstance.

Yuri lifted one edge high, stretching the frilly underwear. They were still gripping the leash in the other hand, forcing Ashe’s head up. He had to watch as Yuri stretched and stretched, had to hold still while trembling in anticipation. 

“Tell me,” Yuri said, “that you think you’re beautiful.”

“I...”

Yuri released the underwear. It snapped down, slapping against Ashe’s cock. He yelped, more in surprise than actual pain. 

“Say it,” Yuri purred.

“I think I... I think...” 

But the words simply wouldn’t come out. 

Yuri smacked Ashe’s dick with their hand this time. He was so hard that this one actually did hurt, a sweet, sharp brightness sizzling up into his belly. 

Yuri gripped Ashe’s aching cock right through the panties, gripped it _hard_.

“You’re going to believe it by the end of the night,” Yuri said. 

“Yes,” Ashe said.

“Don’t tell me what you think I want to hear,” Yuri said. “I’ll know. I’ll know every time.” 

Ashe was tempted to squeak out another “yes,” but he knew that was the wrong answer. What was the right answer then? He didn’t know, but the thought of finding out sent trickles of fear shooting down his spine. 

Yuri dropped the leash and Ashe collapsed back. They sat on Ashe, looking down, trailing a finger featherlight over the ridge of his cock. Their gold robe fell around them like sunlight that shone only on Yuri. They pulled off their gloves with their teeth, taking their time, dragging each one off their pale limbs. That still left them in lacy thigh highs and tiny white panties attached to strappy lingerie. 

“Stay,” they said.

Ashe lay absolutely still as Yuri climbed off him, gliding about the room. They may as well have been barefoot for how effortlessly they moved in those obscene high heels. Ashe gnawed on his lip when Yuri stopped at a dresser, bending over with languid decadence to dig through one of the lower drawers. Their underwear narrowed to a thong in the back, straps cutting over Yuri’s hips to gather at the tiny, tiny triangle of fabric visible just above their ass.

Ashe nearly moaned when the gold robe slipped aside, revealing that ass unobstructed. Yuri straightened, turning around, concealing at least their backside again. They were holding something small and round in their hand, something hardly larger than their palm. 

As they returned to the bed, Ashe realized what it was. His eyes widened. 

Yuri settled back over Ashe’s hips, sitting on him with their legs spread wide. They pressed a button on the device in their hand and it started to buzz. Ashe’s cock twitched.

Yuri’s smile was sharp as razor blades. 

“You think you’ve earned this?” they said.

“No.” 

“Well that’s good because you haven’t. Not yet.” 

Still their hand lowered and for a delirious moment Ashe thought that buzzing toy was going to rub along his length. Yuri ran it along their own cock though, leaving Ashe to watch as they gyrated against the pulsations of the toy. 

Yuri bit their lip as the vibrations continued, pink flushing into their cheeks, making their eyes bright as gems. Their hips writhed over Ashe, so close, so tempting, grinding like they were trying to lead Ashe right to them, yet when Ashe gave in and reached Yuri smacked his hand roughly away.

Yuri hitched forward, leaning over Ashe. The toy got trapped between them, vibrating through both of them, pressed against their cocks, buzzing through their bodies. Yet Yuri was horribly still, holding the toy in place with mere friction as they grabbed Ashe by the hair.

They were panting, blushing, glassy-eyed, yet when they spoke the command in their voice sent cold chills crashing into the heat building in Ashe’s body. 

“You’re so gods damned beautiful,” Yuri rasped. 

Ashe opened his mouth, but couldn’t find words. There was a storm inside him, hot and cold, shame and arousal, trust and suspicion. Yuri couldn’t be right. They just couldn’t. Especially now, shimmering in gold, rosy as sunset bleeding against the ocean, breath puffing hot against Ashe’s face. 

They reached down, tore the toy away. Ashe nearly wailed, only barely biting it back. Water sprang to his eyes, frustration and need and desperation. 

Yuri gripped him by the jaw. “Let it out.” 

Still, Ashe swallowed it down, held silent. Yuri had the toy in their other hand, buzzing away. Even the sound was enough to make Ashe _want_. He rolled his hips, searching for something, anything, but Yuri wasn’t budging. Their weight on his thighs was firm and heavy. 

They ran the toy along the edges of the harness on Ashe’s chest. When it reached a nipple, Ashe sucked in a sharp breath, eyes snapping shut. His chest swelled around ragged breaths. Precum stained the ridiculous pink underwear. 

And still Yuri did not relent. 

They teased one nipple, then the next, their free hand gripping Ashe’s jaw. 

“You’re ravishing,” they said. “You’re a sculpture. You’re a painting. You’re the moon itself, but more beautiful by far.” 

Ashe moaned at the words, whether from distress or agreement, he no longer knew. It was all a blur of sensation, Yuri’s voice as teasing and arousing as the buzzing toy brushing his nipples.

Yuri moved the toy down. It sent beats into Ashe’s gut, too low to reach his nipples, too high for his cock. He could almost feel it, a phantom touch. He was sure that was exactly Yuri’s intent.

“Ashe.”

Ashe opened his eyes. He felt like he was gazing through a dream, everything hazy and blurred. Yuri shone over him like a star fallen from the heavens, all that gold dripping around them. 

“Yuri, you’re so--”

Yuri put a hand over Ashe’s mouth. They pushed the toy down harder, nudging those vibrations even closer to their target. Ashe tried to roll his hips, to get even a fraction more. 

“Ashe.” 

He whined. He knew what they wanted, knew it wouldn’t end until he said it, but gods he _needed_ now. 

“Please,” Ashe said. 

The toy trickled just a little lower, a little closer. Ashe groaned and squirmed. 

Yuri leaned close, so close their lips were nearly against Ashe’s. “No.” That single word blew hot against Ashe’s face, bashed against him like a slap. 

Yuri sat back. They brushed the vibrator over Ashe’s cock, just a quick stroke, a reminder of what he could have. Ashe nearly wept when Yuri took it away. The tears were gathering in his eyes, threatening to spill over, but he didn’t truly know if they were pleasure or pain. His whole body tingled, like a dangerously taut guitar string Yuri had plucked. A few more strokes and Ashe was sure he’d snap. 

Another brush. Another pluck on that string. Ashe whimpered. 

“Ashe,” Yuri said, “tell me.” 

“I’m...”

Another brush. Tighter, tighter, so tight it was a miracle he didn’t shatter.

“I’m...”

Another brush. Lingering just a little, sending one solid jolt thundering all the way up into Ashe’s throat, threatening to punch the words out. 

“I am... I am...” 

Yuri pressed suddenly, pushing the full force of the toy right against Ashe’s cock.

He arched, shrieking at the ceiling. The tears spilled down his cheeks even as all that quivering anticipation flooded back downward. Yuri fell forward. The vibrator went on toying with both of them as Yuri pressed their bodies together, their mouth at Ashe’s ear. They licked, tugging on the lobe with their teeth. 

“My lovely little mousey.”

The heat was too much. The vibration was too much. Yuri’s words, their body, the long, long teasing was too much. 

Ashe grabbed for Yuri. His nails cut crescents into Yuri’s perfect, soft, milky skin. Ashe hugged all that impossible beauty against himself.

And Yuri hugged back. 

They came together, the toy between them, their bodies oddly in sync as twin orgasms hit. 

Ashe didn’t realize he was crying until Yuri eased away, tossing the buzzing toy off the bed. Their hips stayed pressed together as Yuri pushed up on their arms to gaze down at Ashe. A wet, sticky mess smeared over their pelvises where their bodies met, but Yuri didn’t seem to care. They ran a thumb over the water dampening Ashe’s cheeks.

“My mouse,” Yuri said. Just that, but they smiled, so soft Ashe’s chest throbbed. 

It made more tears leak from Ashe’s eyes and spill down his cheeks. 

“What is it, songbird?” Yuri said. 

Ashe swallowed down the lump in his throat, blinked back the water blurring his vision. He stroked Yuri’s cheek, just wanting to feel the solidity of their skin under his finger. 

“Tell me,” Yuri said.

“I think,” Ashe said, “...I’m beautiful. Beautiful enough for you.”

Yuri’s smile quirked. “Beautiful enough for me,” they agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
